FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view of conventional resistor 9. Resistor 9 includes resistive element 1 made of a metal having a plate shape or a foil shape, a pair of electrodes 2 formed on both end portions of an upper surface of resistive element 1, heat radiator plate 4 having a high thermal conductivity bonded to a lower surface of resistive element 1 via adhesive 3, and protective film 5 formed between the pair of electrodes 2 and on an upper surface of heat radiator plate 4. Heat radiator plate 4 is divided into two parts by gap 6.
A conventional resistor similar to resistor 9 is disclosed in, e.g. PTL 1.